


Dance of Death

by Ilikeeggs



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dancetale, Anger, Attempted Murder, Blood, Dance magic, Death, Depression, Determination, Gen, Genocide, Heaven, Murder, Reunions, Unhealthy determination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 01:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20556146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilikeeggs/pseuds/Ilikeeggs
Summary: Sans never liked to dance like other monsters, he only ever danced when he was alone with his brother.He never thought he would lose his precious Papyrus.He never thought that he would be dancing with a genocidal human.However, he was determined to dance, to dance one last time.For his brother and his brother only.





	Dance of Death

**Author's Note:**

> I've always felt like there was never enough Dancetale, so please enjoy this piece! I wrote it a while ago but it should still be good.

Frisk, or Chara to be specific, walked down to the end of the last corridor, nothing but determination filling her soul. 

She only had one more monster to kill, the monster that she never saw dance, the brother of one of her victims.

Chara was excited; a small part of the reason that she did Genocide was because she wanted to see Sans dance. She knew that she made a good decision of resetting and possessing Frisk near the end of the Ruins.

The child stopped abruptly, knowing Sans was here. She waited for him to make eye contact with her. When he did, his eyes looked… determined. Wait… monsters weren’t supposed to have DETERMINATION! Chara knew that she was in for a hard dance.

Sans glared at her before hiding his emotional pain with a grin,

“So, you’re been busy, huh? But… You know what? Let’s just cut to the chase, human!” 

Sans hissed, “I know what you did, I know all about it. I’ve been watching you the whole time. If it were up to me, I would have killed you the second you touched my brother. I didn’t kill you right away because Papyrus would have wanted me to give you another chance.” 

Sans held in his tears, it was almost too painful to even say his brother’s name.

“I gave you another chance, I gave you multiple but now I realize… I should have just killed you the second you hurt him. Let’s dance, you dirty brother killer!” He declared with hatred. 

Sans started off the battle, he summoned his first series of bones and Gaster Blaster attacks by doing a Running Man. He did this multiple times until Chara ran up towards him. 

He dodged her knife and winked, “What? You think I’m just going to stand there and take it?” 

He proceeded to dance, getting a little more into it as he did The Moonwalk which cause a field of bones to throw themselves at Chara, occasional blue bones appearing as well. 

She took some damage, the bones scraping into her skin. Chara’s turn was next as she did a quick modern tap and lunged at Sans.

He stepped to the side, “Our reports showed a massive anomy in the space time continuum. Time lines jumping left and right, stopping and starting.” 

He explained as he did a spin on both hands, powerful attacks kept coming through from both sides.

Chara did a modern jump and a twirl and ran up at Sans. He dodged and did a backwards No-Hands cartwheel. 

“That’s your fault, isn’t it?” He asked while doing a Pop and Lock, making another moving bone field. 

Chara jumped on the platforms and managed to evade them all. She attacked again, Sans avoiding it with a one hand spin this time. 

“You can’t understand how this feels.” He said tearing up at the thought of his brother and friends. 

He moved his feet and hands in a fast synced pace before doing a sit-up split. More Gaster Blasters appeared and Chara took damage, she was now at half health.

The murderer lunged at Sans and he simply dodged, “Look. I gave up trying to go back a long time ago.” He said, thinking of the surface. He then did a forwards cartwheel, he stopped in front of Chara and dozens of mini Gaster Blasters appeared.

She got hit by multiple before twirling towards Sans once again, attempting to slash him. 

He stepped to the side, the blade cutting part of his hoodie, “And getting to the surface doesn’t really appeal anymore either.” 

He admitted, glaring at her for cutting his favorite piece of clothing.

The male skeleton dropped to the floor and did a split, using his hands to create gravity on Chara’s soul. He slammed her into the wall multiple times before she broke out of his telekinetic hold.

He rolled onto his feet and dodged when she swung her weapon towards him. As the battle progressed he tried sparing who he thought was Frisk. 

When she figured out that he was tricking her, she refused to accept his “Mercy.” 

After a while, they got to the move before Sans’ special attack. She managed to survive the series of attacks with 1 HP to spare. 

He panted, “Ready for my special attack? Alright here it goes.” He sighed and shrugged his shoulders, he did nothing.

“That’s it. That’s my special attack. It’s literately nothing. I know you’re not going to give up, I know I can’t beat you. So that’s why… you’re never going to have your turn.” 

The skeleton said, out of breath. “So we’ll just stand here for all of eternity, ok?” Then Sans stood there and waited. 

The human was confused at first but then when her opponent fell asleep, she attempted to slash him.

At the last moment he dodged again, smirking. “What, did you really think-” He was cut off with a sharp pain to his chest, injected DETERMINATION bleed out of his body. 

His 1 HP was gone and he knew he was done.

His eyes widened with fear as he saw the sick human’s twisted grin. He hadn’t expected her to attack twice in one turn. 

He was going to die, this was it, “I-I guess t-that’s it huh? W-wow, I’m a-actually dying.” He sunk to the floor and coughed up more DETERMINATION. 

Sans’ eyes were blurry, but he managed to see Papyrus looking down at him, smiling. Papyrus was standing in front of what seemed to be a gateway.

“D-don’t say I didn’t warn you kid.” He moved closer to Papyrus’ spirit.

“Whelp, I’m going to Grilby’s.” Sans dragged himself away from Chara.

“P-Papyrus, do you want a-anything?” Those were his last words before he dusted. 

All Chara did was grin.

...

...  
...  
...

Sometime later, not in the Underground, Sans woke up in a bed of flowers… was this heaven? His thoughts were interrupted as he was suddenly tackle-hugged by Papyrus.

“I missed you so much Sans!” Papyrus cried, taking his brother’s hands in his own. 

Sans smiled, a genuine smile. He allowed himself to pour his feelings out for the first time in years. 

“I missed you too Paps,” He paused, “I love you.” He felt slightly guilty when he realized that the words he said were a little foreign to them, but he shrugged it off. 

Papyrus felt himself relax as he hugged his brother closer. 

“I love you too, Sans.” Those were the only words that the brothers needed to exchange. They were together again, that’s all that mattered. 

The two of them started to dance happily with no care in the world. Sans knew that this was heaven if Papyrus was here with him.

Now the two skeletons could dance forever in Peace, knowing that dancing was one of the many things that bonded their souls.


End file.
